Egor: The Odd Eevee
by NinjaBearKick4u
Summary: Follow Egor, an odd looking eevee, as he starts to discover new challenges, places, and friends as he leaves his life inside of his den. Please read!


**Hello there! This is going to be the very first fanfic I post up so... uh... Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think and give me tips on how to improve my story!**

Inside a forest deep in the world of pokemon laid a large community of eevees and eeveelutions. Every eevee had a role to play. The fire type evolution, flareon, helped make fires and keep everyone warm in the winter time. Leafeon, the grass type, helped plant seeds and grow food for the community. Vaporeon, the water type evolution, helped keep water going through and keep plants hydrated. Other evolutions, like jolteon help give light and keep away unwanted visitors. But some evolutions are very rare and can only be achived if the eevee is with a trainer. Only a few Espeon, the psychic evolution, are in the community and mostly serve as teachers. The fairy type Sylveon also serve as teachers but are also very good at raising young eevees due to their kind and caring natures. But there are only a few of them as well. Umbreon, the rarest evolution, do not exsist in the forest. The last Umbreon seen almost destroyed the whole forest. So from then on Umbreon were seen as bad luck and if none show or evolve then the community is in perfect harmony.

Not so long ago there once was a pack of eevees being rised by a Flareon and a Leafeon. Each one was abandoned or orpaned at birth or a very young age and needed someone to care for them. There was a time when the community didn't have parents to adopt young eevee and when the town elder, Gypsy, saw the mass increase of orphans she asked if any couple who couldn't have pups to give their time to parent the young pokemon. A few couples stepped up and one of those were the Flareon and Leafeon. Since they were so good at taking care of young more and more eevees came to them and they raised them into healthy eeveelutions.

But there was one eevee that was different then the rest. His name was Egor. He was smaller then the rest but a little chubby as well. His fur was slightly darker then the other eevees and was always dirty. His right ear appeared torn and uneven, his eyes seemed odd and a yellow tooth would stick out from his mouth. He was left on the door step of the couple and they gladly took him in. Everyone who would see him would stare for a few seconds before walking away horrified or disturbed. Many adult eeveelutions would talk to the Flareon and Leafeon about the pup but they would say some harsh words and walk away with Egor by their side. The young Egor didn't understand what the other pokemon talking about so he just followed his parents.

Some pokemon had their assumptions on how the little eevee showed up to the community in the first place since none of them admited to owning him. Some say he was abused by his parents to the point the was deformed. Others say that when his mother was delivering the pokemon to the couple she dropped him and injured him so bad that he became the picture he is today. Most say he was made that way because he had a Umbreon in his family and it cursed him to have his ugly appearance. The orphanage couple made him stay in most of the time just so he wouldn't be ridiculed by others.

"Pass it here!" Dasher, a small yet nimble eevee squeaked as the group tossed around small stone that was in the clearing. Harry, a rather larger and older eevee grabbed it and started playing with it himself. Dasher soon ramed into Harry's back causing the two to tumble forward. "Watch it dilweed… Next time you'll regret ever coming close!" Harry growled as the smaller eevee nodded in fear. "Y-Yes! Sorry H-Harry! It'll never happen again! I-I promise!" Dasher swallowed as he stumbled away. Harry huffed before one of his pals called him over. "Yeah, I'll be over there in a minute!" he yelled back. He gave one more menacing glares before joining them. Dasher gave a sigh of relief before laying in the grass. "Jeez… What does it take for a decent game!?" he sighs. But before he could blink about five eevees were huddled around something. Dasher sat up and tried squinting his eyes for a better view. "I wonder what's going on…" he jogged across the clearing to the other side.

He was blocked by other pokemon looking at something in the middle. "Ew… is that his ear!?" an eevee female gasped as she looked closer at the thing. "Did he get hurt or something?" another one asked as they looked even closer. By then Dasher finally squeezed his way through. The group gasped in surprise as Dasher sat up close to the so fascinating thing. "Whoa…" he whispered as he became face to face with Egor, the odd eevee. Egor smiled and waved to the other eevee. "Hiya! I'm Egor." he beamed as a tooth was emerging from mouth. Dasher stared at him for a few seconds before waving back. "I-I'm… Dasher…" he says still focused on his face. Egor nodded as his smile became wider. "Hi there Dasher! Now as I was saying… Oh! Can I play with you guys? It seemed like a lot of fun tossing around the rock!" he said as his tail wagged back and forth. Dasher soon got to his feet and started watching the others laugh at the smaller eevee. Harry was the first to speak. "Us? Play with… you?" he then started a laughing fit. Dasher watched in astonishment as Egor looked to them still smiling and waiting for an answer. He then growled and stepped in front of the other eevee. "H-Hey! Stop laughing at him! He just wants to play that's all!" he growled. Harry pushed him over causing him to whimper in fear. Egor gasped. "Hey! Guys stop fighting! Don't you want to play?" he says frowning. Harry laughed and started to walk off. "With you… Never in a million years!" The little crowd followed him and walked away.

Dasher huffed as he watched the little gang until hey were out of sight. Egor sighed and looked down at the ground. "We didn't even play one round!" He sounded more disappointed then anything. The other eevee blinked and stared at his odd looking aquaintence dumbfounded. "Wait… You're not even mad about how they spoke about you and how you look? The things they said were terrible!" he gasped. Egor shrugged and laughed a bit. "Oh! That's not new. I get that all the time!" he smiled as tail went back and forth. Dasher shook his head. "That's not good Egor… They are making you look like a monster…" he whispered. Egor's smile dimmed a bit and laid down. "I'm fine, y'know. I just ignore then and keep on going. Just stopping because you look different isn't really a good reason to stop going! At least… That's what my mom said." Egor smiled and got up again and started walking off. Dasher gasped and caught up to him in a blink of an eye. "Hey, u-uh… May I… come with y-you?" he asked shyly looking at the ground. The other eevee laughed and put a paw on his back. "Sure! No reason to act all shy around me!" Egor laughed and started walking again. Dasher gave a small smile and followed along side his new friend.

**So that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the rest of the story! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
